Buon Compleanno, Bastard!
by veldygee
Summary: Today is Spain's birthday and he has planned out his birthday party! Unfortunately, the nations he invited cannot come to the party because of sudden meeting. Is that mean Spain should celebrate his birthday alone? Seems not! Spamano. Late bday fic. :D


**Title :** Buon Compleanno, Bastard!

**Pairing :** Spain X Romano.

**Warnings :** unbeta-ed, some bad words, human names used, boys' love

**A/N :** Hello! Heavel Veldargone here! This is a late birthday fic for Antonio's birthday that was on 12 February. I just got the idea on Sunday and then continued it on Tuesday and finally finish it! This is my first time writing a spamano fict and I hope it is not too OOC at all.

Enjoy!

* * *

This was another day in the life of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the personification of the Country of Passion, Spain. It was not an ordinary day , though. Today was actually kinda special for the Spaniard as today was his birthday. His birthday! Couldn't you feel the excitement?

As the Spaniard remembered what today was actually, he grinned brightly and slipped out of his bed and stretched his arms. He had planned to celebrate his birthday party weeks ago and he had already invited his really close friends (or countries) to attend it. He couldn't afford a big party of course, since he couldn't dare to spend too much money. Also, you didn't need lots of people to have an awesome party, just like what Gilbert said!

Anyway, he had planned everything and he could not wait until tonight! They would eat churros, paella, some tomatoes, ice cream and maybe some pastas with tomatoes…

Ah. Pasta and tomatoes. It reminded him of his beloved cute little Italian name Lovino Vargas aka the personification of South Italy or usually called Romano (or Lovi in Antonio's case). Antonio smiled in pure bliss as he remembered his little tomate. Red face, the scowl, the glare… So cute! He wanted to meet him now! He hadn't met him for 2 weeks because Lovi had some meetings with his boss (and his mafia) so.. to make it short, he missed him so much! Oh! Oh! Maybe he should just call him and chat with him!

He reached for his handphone—mind already filled with the thoughts of what should he talk to the Italian—ignoring the fact that he hadn't worn any shirt yet, as he always slept bare chest. He looked at his handphone and smiled. 4 new messages! Were that the birthday wishes for him? He opened the first message.

**_From : Bella =3_**

**_Sent : 11 February 2011 ; 11:51 PM_**

**_Hey Toni! Sorry to send you text late at night, but I have bad news. Me and brother could not come to ur birthday party tomorrow! Our bosses asked us to accompany them to a meeting regarding our countries.. it is so sudden! D:_**

**_I'm really sorry, k? But anyway wish u a happy birthday, Tonio!_**

**_P.S : Lars said happy birthday to you too!_**

**_Love, Bella _**

Ah. That was so unfortunate that both Bella and Lars could not come to his birthday party. But it was okay, since he was happy enough that they had said happy birthday to him. He read the next one. It was from Francis.

**_From : Franny_**

**_Sent : 11 February 2011 ; 11:58 PM_**

**_Toni, I cnnt come to ur party tomorrow. Have an urgent meeting with my boss that he didn't allow me to take time to celebrate ur party._**

**_I'm sorry, Mon Ami. I'll make it up to you later._**

**_Oh and Joyeux anniversaire, Mon Ami ;)_**

**_-Francis Bonnefoy-_**

Antonio frowned. That was so unfortunate. But he could do nothing for it. He sighed and then clicked the next message.

**_From : Gilbert_**

**_Sent : 12 February 2011 ; 05:06 AM_**

**_Hey Tonio! Happy birthday from the awesome me! :D_**

**_Its rare that I woke up early, ja? But, I hv bd news._**

**_The awesome cnnt come to ur party tonight! I shld accompany luddy to 1 of his meeting although I'm an ex-nation. Not awesome at all ):_**

**_Dun cry with the fact tht ur prty wont b awesome wthout the awesome me!_**

**_-Gilbo the awesomness-_**

Antonio frowned harder. Gilbert, his other bestfriend could not come too.. what a shame… The Spaniard sighed sadly and read the last new message.

**_From : Feli_**

**_Sent : 12 February 2011 ; 05:57_**

**_Antonio! Buonn Compleanno! It's so nice that you are having ur birthday again! _**

**_Unfortunately, I have bad news.. me and Fratello cnnt come to ur birthday party today! Our boss has a very important meeting today that both of us cannot miss. ):_**

**_Lovi's not going to text u I think.. but dun think it's b'cause fratello dun care. He is just really upset that he cannot come! Don't tell Lovi that I told u this :D_**

**_We're really sorry but we will send you the presents _**

**_-Feliciano :3-_**

Antonio sighed… okay.. so today was his supposedly happy birthday but it turned out to be suck. All people he invited, his best friends, his 'little brothers' and his Lovi could not come. He sighed again. The party was cancelled then. He would spend his birthday alone then..

Alone.

That was really upsetting. He wanted to celebrate it with his close friends… but he didn't have many choices, did he?

He should do his paperworks then.

* * *

This day turned out to get worse by each tick.

Antonio was not really that used with loneliness. Sure he had spent much time alone during his lifetime, but he had never spent his birthday alone. Back in old days as a pirate, he usually spent his birthday with his beloved crews. He had also spent his birthday with his colonies back in the day of colonialism. He spent almost every year with Francis and Gilbert and he spent every single year with Lovi since the day he had the South Italy as his colony. But this year? No one at all.

It was so depressing that Antonio could not concentrate his mind on his paper works. All the words and letters were all floating that he could not really grasp the meaning anymore. He glanced at the clock.

4:30 PM.

He had spent almost 7 hours inside his office. After he had read the bad news, he then cleaned the house, and then took a shower. After that he stuck himself in the office room, trying to do his paperworks.. but unfortunately failed. 7 hours, and he only did half of his paperworks.

His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he had barely eaten something. He was just not in the mood to eat something. He was just really sad with how today turned out. He looked back at his paperworks and closed his eyes. He could not do it anymore.

The Spaniard stood up and walked out from his office and decided that he should just called today off. He didn't have any mood to do anything and so sleeping was the best choice. He could sleep until tomorrow. Resting his mind and forgetting how unlucky he was in his birthday.

He walked into the corridor and looked back at the front door. There was no one at al—

Knock! Knock!

Antonio blinked and frowned. There was someone outside knocking his front door. He didn't have any mood to deal with people too. Maybe he should just ignore this person and pretended that there was no one h—

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! DUAK!

The person outside knocked harder and seemed to kick his door. Maybe he should just tell the person to fuck off and don't bother him. Antonio walked quickly to his front door and then opened the wooden door. He opened his mouth ready to tell the person to go away but he just stared blankly at the person in front of him and gaped like a fish.

In his front yard, stood Lovino Vargas. The young Italian man Antonio loves so much. His ex-colony. His lover. Lovino glared hardly at the Spaniard. His cheeks were puffed out and flushed and his breath was short like he had just been running. Antonio blinked again. Was that really Lovi?

"What are you staring at, Tomato bastard? Why did you open the door so slow?" shouted Lovi, still glaring dagger. Antonio blinked out of his thoughts. This was really his Lovi.

"W-why are you in here, Lovi? Don't you su—" Lovino glared harder.

"If you don't want me to come here and spend your fucking birthday together, it's fine! I will just take my damn flight back to Rome!" shouted Lovi harder and started to turn his back to go away, but luckily Antonio could catch his wrist and turned Lovi around so now they were both facing each other again.

"N-No, Lovi. That's not what I mean. I asked you that, because from what Feli told me through his text, you should have not be able to come to my house because of a sudden meeting so I am surprised really…" said Antonio slowly, with pleading eyes and sad smile. Lovi stared at Antonio and then his expression softened a little (He was still frowning). The Italian glanced away and could his face getting hot because of the intense looking from the Spanish man.

"I—I had the meeting but I tried to finish it quick. I s-sneaked out of the meeting during the lunch break and took flight to Madrid so—" Lovi blushed and looked down. "I—I can celebrate your birthday. I had done it every year since I became your colony.. a-and I just can miss this year out!"

Antonio was surprised with Lovino's answer and grinned widely and hugged him closely. The Italian in his arms tensed for seconds, but slowly relaxed and slowly wrapped his arms around the Spaniard bigger body.

"B-Buon compleanno, 'tonio idiot… sorry for today," whispered Lovino as he buried his face to the older man's shoulder. Trying to hide his embarrassment. Antonio chuckled and kissed the South Italian's temple softly.

"Gracias, Mi Lovinito," said Antonio with a tender smile. Today was indeed his birthday. Maybe he could not spend all of his time today with Gilbert, Francis, Bella, Lars, Feli or Ludwig. But Lovi had came all the way to his place, to celebrate his birthday and he had had enough.

At the end, His birthday this year was not so bad at all.

**End

* * *

**

A/N : how is it? Short… and I'm not good in writing fluff or sweet moment.. so yeah.. :D

Bella = Belgium and Lars = Netherlands :3

At first I decided to make it longer, but I'm just way too lazy.. and just write the fict until that part X3 *smacked*

Please give me your thoughts and opinions! Reviews are really appreciated! XD


End file.
